harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva McGonagall
|Death= |Blood Status= Half-Blood |Other Names= |Family= |School= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House= Gryffindor |Attendance= September 1947 - July 1954 |Wand= Nine and a half inches, Fir, Dragon Heartstring |Patronus= Cat |Animagus= Tabby Cat |Boggart= |Occupation = * Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1956- ) ** Transfiguration Professor (1956 - 1998) *** Head of Transfiguration Department (by 1991) **Deputy Headteacher (by 1991 until 1998) **Headteacher (from 1998) |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }} Minerva McGonagall (b. 4 October 1936) was the Transfiguration Professor and later Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva was fair but strict and well-loved, and she fought at the Battle of Hogwarts which she survived. Early Life Career Minerva worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from 1954 until 1956. First Wizarding War The Boy Who Lived Minerva found out from Rubeus Hagrid that Albus Dumbledore was planning to go to Privet Drive on 1 November. She wanted to know why and waited there an entire day in Animagus form instead celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. Minerva arrived in the morning and shocked Vernon Dursley while he was leaving 4 Privet Drive, when he noticed a cat reading the sign. He then drove off. Minerva would later watch Petunia Dursley walk to the shop with Dudley and was shocked by Dudley kicking Petunia and demanding sweets. Dumbledore arrived near midnight and found Minerva waiting. Dumbledore wondered why she was there when she could be celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, but Minerva told him how unhappy she was with how magic world have celebrated, because the Muggle world noticed, and she blamed the shooting stars in Kent on Dedalus Diggle. Minerva then wondered whether Voldemort's downfall was true and that he died. Dumbledore eventually told her that it certainly looked that way while berating her for continuing to call Voldemort "You-Know-Who", telling her he thinks she's sensible enough not to fear the name. Minerva continued, now saying the proper name, telling Dumbledore that he only dared to say the name because Voldemort feared Dumbledore instead and then he could have defeated Voldemort if he dared to try the Dark Arts. Dumbledore then blushed and thanked Minerva. Minerva then brought up why she was really there, she was hoping that Dumbledore could tell her whether James and Lily really died. She would not accept it to be true until Dumbledore told her for certain. Minerva was very upset when she found out they had indeed died, and worried about Harry and how he survived. Dumbledore comforted her and Minerva then asked again why he was interested in Privet Drive. Dumbledore told her that Harry was being brought there by Rubeus Hagrid to stay with the Muggle family at 4 Privet Drive. Minerva was shocked that he would leave Harry with them but accepted it when Dumbledore pointed out Harry would better growing up without the pressure of newfound fame in the magic world. Minerva even thought Hagrid may not be the best one to entrust Harry with. They were then joined by Hagrid and Harry and Minerva noted the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead where Voldemort tried to kill him. They then said goodbye, and Minerva told Hagrid to calm down when he started wailing, worried he would wake the Muggle neighbours. Dumbledore then said goodbye to Minerva, telling her to join a party, and she departed in Animagus form, unhappy that Dumbledore thought he could explain everything in a letter to the Dursley family. Peaceful years The Philosopher's Stone In September 1991, Harry Potter began attending Hogwarts and was taken to the oak door at the entrance of the school by Hagrid. When Hagrid knocked on the door with the first year students, Minerva opened the door and took the children to the empty chamber, where she told them how they would be placed in one of the four houses, and told them about each house. She later led them to the Great Hall and placed the Hat on each child when she called their name. Minerva later joined the teachers at the High Table for the Start-of-Term Feast. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Professors